Rebirth
by Sk8ernv
Summary: Elena awakes to a world that is different than the one she had been in only moments earlier. She is faced with the realization that she must either become a vampire or perish. She must also contend with the struggle of her own heart between Stefan and Damon. Set immediately after Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I recently came across Vampire Diary Fanfiction after I finally watched the three seasons of the show. This is an experiment that I am working with to see if I can capture the essence of this great show. After watching the first episode and reading some of the very talented works of other authors I find myself hooked looking for any Season 4 speculation stories. Anyway, I am posting the first couple of chapters to see if there is any interest. If there is I will most likely finish the story. I have it mapped out, and I believe it will be about 16 chapters. I am not a big fan of flames if you don't like the story just bypass the review option.

With Regards,

Sk8ernv

Chapter 1: Tragedy

Love is truly the strangest of human emotions. It is through the power of love that deeds both great and terrible are accomplished. Men and women will often go to great lengths not only find love, but to also hang on to that feeling that overwhelms them.

It was no surprise that because of this emotion that Damon Salvatore found himself racing back to the sleepy hallow of Mystic Falls. He knew when he saw his best friend take his last breathe that it could mean only one thing.

It meant that despite all of his effort, and worry over the past two years. The one woman who was able to bring him back from the brink of oblivion was gone. After their last phone call he knew that her heart had chose his brother. However, despite that heartbreaking fact he still clung to the hope that at least she was out there somewhere.

As Damon pushed his vintage Camaro to limits of it's super-charged engine. He was left with a hollow feeling deep in his chest. He has sworn after she was able to uncover his humanity that he would never dishonor her by turning it off no matter how much it hurt to think about what transpired.

Damon had never been a pious individual even when he was still mortal. However, in his hour of need the sound of the road roared in his sensitive years. He wished, no he prayed, that perhaps something else had caused Alaric to die.

Damon knew that the alternative was far to grim to process on his own. While his mind told him that there was no other alternative that she had to have died as Elena and Ric's life were tied together.

However, despite this knowledge Damon hoped that a miracle could happen. He knew that if in fact Elena had passed on he would follow her. He spent so many years chasing Katherine, and plotting to release her from her supposed tomb only to discover it was all a lie.

It was more than just the idea that this woman who he pursued for over 145 years would rather hide and let people believe that she was dead than be with him. When she was found she made sure to let him know a phrase that would haunt him several years later.

"_It will always be Stefan"_

Those five very basic and simple words would haunt him for the rest of eternity. It was those words that Elena would later say in what could have been the last few moments of his life. He knew that she would never say those words to intitiallly do him harm. It was just another of series of sad coencidences that would haunt him.

As Damon screeched his tires entering the parking structure at Mystic Falls General Hospital he was over come with emotion. Like all vampires Damon's emotions were always heightened threating to peak out of the clouds at any moment. In the moments that he saw Meridith Fell the only thoughts he could utter and process were. . .

"Where is She?" Damon screamed as the walls that he used to control his volatile emotions threatened to come crashing down.

Damon would later not be able to remember much of what she had tried to convey to him. However, of all the things she did say in those few brief moments that gripped onto his arm in a futile attempt to restrain the enraged vampire,

"She needed my help!" Dr. Fell said trying to bring some semblance of sanity to the horror struck vampire.

"What do you mean?" Damon said in a moment of clarity while staring daggers into the eyes of well meaning physician.

She would later go on to explain that the injuries that Elena had sustained at the hands of the vengeful original Klaus were so severe that she suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. The only way possible for her to survive would have been to infuse Elena with a dosage of vampire blood.

To be more specific it was Damon's blood. In the old days turning a human into a vampire was a serious matter not to be taken lightly. It was the duty of the older vampire to guide and share with his protegy knowledge that was important for not aclumating the new vampire, but it was even more important in hiding the vampires for the eyes of humans that would want to do harm to all vampires not just those of his kind that wished to do humans harm.

It is with a new sense of purpose that Damon took off through the hospital. It wasn't until he reached the bottom of the stairwell, and entered what he knew to a house of death. It was the morgue where they brough Elena's body after the accident. He wasn't sure that he wanted to face what lay beyond the door. Despite these feelings of trepidation Damon still gathered the reaming courage and entered the cold lifeless room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This is most likely going to be the average size of my chapters. Again curious to see if there is any interest in this story.

Chapter 2: Decisions

With a deep a breath Damon entered the room only to have his heart catch in his throat. Sitting on a metal table was Elena. Beyond the simple joy of seeing her alive. It was the heart wrenching reality that he may have to loose her again if she chose not to go through the transition.

It was also the realization that at that moment she was latched on to his brother for dear life. He knew that she had made her choice to be with Stefan. As much as it broke his heart he knew that it was what she wanted, and perhaps it was what she needed. It didn't make the pain any less prevalent.

"Damon she…." Stefan started only be interrupted by Damon.

"Now is not the time. Lets get her out of her before somebody starts to ask questions about why Elena Gilbert is hanging around the morgue. I compelled the paramedics and the cops who brought her in already. Let's just go." Damon said with odd sense of detachment.

It was with a silent determination that Damon led both Elena and Stefan out of the hospital. While Damon had a steely expression plastered on his face as he walked out of the hospital. It struck Damon as they were walking that Elena still had not said a single word to either him or Stefan.

"Elena, we need to go to the boarding house. "

It was almost as if that sentence was a queue to her for a since of realization about what was happening to her. As much as she would want to deny the reality of the situation and the choice that she would have to make soon.

"I'm in transition?" she said more as a rhetorical question, but praying hope against hope that perhaps it was something else.

She had always told anyone who would listen that she never wanted to become a vampire. It was this desire to cling to her mortal coil that had often been source of inspiration amongst her friends. Who if she was honest the majority were not even truly human without any type of supernatural power.

It was with a sense of worry and frustration that Damon took control of the powerful vehicle that he had owned for so long, and began to speed down the lonely roads that would take them to their destination.

For the most part the drive from the hospital to the Salvatore Boarding House was silent as the grave no pun intended. For Damon it was hard not to wonder what happened in the moments after his phone call with Elena where she stomped on his heart.

While Damon was pondering what had happened after he hung up. Elena was beginning to explore how she felt about not only her obvious choice, but also her earlier choice. Elena always knew that vampire emotions were heightened. She always that becoming a vampire was a possibility. She had been around the supernatural for long enough to know that anything was possible. This did not make the prospect any less frightening.

As the Camaro pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house. The tension in the classic sports car was almost palatable.

"So not to take the proverbial crap in the pool. What the hell happened!" Damon said as soon as the door was shut to the aged boarding house.

" When I found Matt's truck in the water she told me save Matt. Time was short and I trusted her decision. When I came back for her she was just gone." Stefan said holding back the sense of grief that had built up.

" Stefan said that I was given vampire blood when Jeremy brought me to the hospital earlier. Why didn't Meredith say something?" Elena questioned speaking for the first time.

"She said she didn't want to worry him. We need to complete the transition." Damon said.

"I'm not going to finish it." Elena's voice full of emotion.

Both Stefan and Damon looked at Elena with complete disbelief. While Stefan knew that he would not make the same mistake again that he had made over a hundred and fifty years ago. Damon on the other hand was already working out a plan to get her to transition.

"I understand…Just know that I love you" Stefan said in a defeated voice. He moved to embrace Elena, and just for a brief moment she tensed unsure if she wanted to be touched or just left alone. In the end Elena leaned into Stefan hoping to find some comfort in his gentle embrace.

While Stefan was willing to let Elena make what would be her final choice as a human regardless of the outcome. Damon on the other hand had no such qualm about imposing his will on Elena. Ultimately, that would always be the difference between the two Salvatore brothers. Damon would always place the needs of Elena above all other's regardless if she would later hate him for it.

"Are you really this selfish!" Damon exclaimed looking accusingly at both Elena and Stefan.

"I can't deal with this right now!" Elena said just before she ran out of the boarding house towards the woods nearby.

Before Stefan could say what he was thinking. Damon let loose a powerful punch connecting with Stefan's nose. The noise was deafening and sent Stefan careening across the large open parlor.

"You idiot! What were you thinking? This is your fault what in the hell would possess you to pull out Matt before Elena?" Damon said with venom practically dripping from his voice.

" I respected her choice! Which is more than you ever have done. You didn't see the determination in her face. I couldn't just leave him there she would have never forgiven me."

"Are you serious? She would have been alive, and eventually she would have forgiven you. The key part to that is that she would have been alive!"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this Damon. If she decides to make the transition then it will be her choice. You will not force this life on her if she does not want it. Do you really think she could have handled another of her friends dying when she had the power to save him?"

"Well brother that's the difference between you and I. I will let her hate me if it means she will live. So congrats Brother you just made sure that the world has another quarter back."

With those last words Damon stormed out of the room heading towards the woods where he had last seen Elena flee towards. It was with a grim sense of determination that Damon stormed out of the boarding house determined to talk sense into the one woman that could challenge him.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a little bit Damon!"

"No I can't! If you hadn't notice we are on a little bit of a time crunch here. I am not going to give up on this Elena. You need to drink blood and complete the transition."

Elena knew that what ever Damon was feeling he would always let it out to her at least. As she moved her eyes from his strong jaw line up to the two icy blue orbs that had always captivated her she only wanted to convey to him all of the feelings that she had about this decision.

"Why can't you just respect my wishes just this once. I never wanted to become a vampire."

Despite her best efforts Elena's voice broke into small sobs that would eventually crescendo into a full break down. It was at that moment that whatever strength she had used to keep her legs under her gave out, and she collapsed to her knees.

Damon feeling even deeper emotions met her at her knees. He was angry for a lot of reasons. He was angry because Alaric died, He was angry because Stefan chose to save Matt rather than Elena, and most of all he was angry that at himself for not having the strength to tell her how he felt earlier.

"Why are so willing to give up fighting? So much has been sacrificed so that you could survive. I'm sorry that you didn't want to become a vampire, but we are past that decision. You are a vampire!" Damon exclaimed barely able to hide the sense of despair that was creeping into his voice.

"At least if I'm gone…"

Elena would never be able to finish that sentence. As in a moment of rage and grief Damon let out a horrifying yell. He was not worried about others being disturbed. The only thing that he could think of was that he had to get these feelings out.

"You may have chosen Stefan last night, but let me tell you something. I have always chosen you. Just like Bonnie, Just like Matt, and Just like Jeremy. It is because we all love you we have sacrificed so much protect you. Think about all of those that you have lost the last couple of years. If you simply give up then you dishonor their memory.

I'm not going to lie to you, and say that this will be easy. It will be a struggle to maintain your humanity, but it is worth the struggle. If there is anyone in this world that I believe will be able to hang on to that which is most precious to us it is you Elena.

I have made mistakes over the years. Some of these mistakes have been so egregious that I have no right to ever ask for forgiveness. However, I will let you on a little secret. It is because of you that I have the strength to go on face the challenges of the day head on. "

"I'm scared Damon can't you see that I'm scared Damon!"

"Oh I see the fear, but always remember that those that love you will always be there to support you. That includes me. I will stand by your side along with Stefan, and help you adjust. "

It was with a slight nod that Elena made her decision. It was in that moment that she decided that she would honor the memory of those who had sacrificed so much for her, and that she would complete the transition.

As Damon and Elena walked back towards the house they were met by the solitary figure of Stefan standing almost anticipating their return. The look that Stefan had on his face was pensive and brooding; which really wasn't all that different that the face that he normally wore.

Damon had always jested that Stefan had simply read those teen vampire novels too often, and has adopted the brooding vampire look. However, this time the deep loathing of his nature was tempered with a look of jealousy.

Stefan had often said that greatest difference between the two was that of the pair it was him that had earned Elena's respect. Despite those declarations Stefan could not help but wonder what had transpired between the pair not only on their tri to Denver. He also wondered what had transpired just moments previously that got her to come back inside.

" I'll do it"

It was if a cloud had been lifted from the occupants of the house. Without warning Stefan rushed forward and embraced Elena in delivered a searing kiss. A kiss that would have had an other woman swimming in delight.

Despite the emotion and passion that was put into their kiss. Elena couldn't help but think that something was missing. It was as if she was walking down a path that she wasn't really sure she wanted to go down any longer. While Stefan scooped her up in his arms she couldn't help but feel her cinnamon eyes drift towards Damon.

A look of hurt and heartache was etched on his face. She knew that she was hurting him, but in the same breath she wasn't sure what she could do to end the stem of heartbreak that was felt not only for Damon, but also for herself.

The uncomfortable silence was quickly replaced by the loud noises of Matt and Jeremy storming into the parlor.

"Where is she!" Jeremy shouted panicked from not being able to find his sister.

"Calm down Baby Gilbert." Damon mocked.

For Elena seeing her brother reinforced her earlier decision to complete the transition. Then she saw a glimpse of Matt. She couldn't help but be thankful that her oldest childhood friend survived the horrific accident. It was in that moment that she knew that by surviving she was honoring all of those that did not make it.

"I can't believe you're alive" Matt called out as he crossed the room giving his friend a hug.

Stefan tried to intercept the pair, but he was too slow. A warning look from Elena made it clear that any attempt to intervene would not be appreciated nor tolerated. As she was hugging Matt she began to feel powerful sound penetrating her skull. It was then that she made the shocking connection. That sound was Matt's heartbeat.

With a sudden surge of strength she flunggs herself away from Matt fearful for what she was capable of doing. It was at that point that she began to smell something that could only be described as the most enticing food she had ever smelt.

Damon stepped in front of Elena grabbing her by the shoulders. He quickly shook her out of her euphoria.

"You have to focus and concentrate Elena."

Damon's words had reassuring quality about them that made her focus on the world around her. She felt her pulse beginning to slow to a more manageable level.

"Elena I am so sorry. This is my fault" Matt cried out.

"I'm just glad that you are alright Matt." Elena said in order to reassure the scared football player.

"Well, now that we have all had our happy reunion. Let's s get down to business." Damon said as he lounged against the doorframe.

"The way I see it is that Elena needs blood, and well thanks to my always thoughtful brother you Mr. Quarter-back appear to have plenty to spare."

"Damon! Absolutely not!"

"No, he's right if it should come from anyone it should come from me. Elena, I want to do this. It is the least that I can after you gave up your life to make sure I could live mine."

Without any warning Damon crossed the distance between himself and Matt. Taking Matt by the arm and producing a small blade hidden until now, and slices Matt's arm along the vein.

When Elena would later describe the sensations that she experienced in the next few moments. She would describe the smell as intoxicating. It was as if her body had a mind of it's own and she was not sure when she became lost in the sensation, but before she knew her face began to descend towards the crimson source of life. At that moment she began to feed, and she was overcame with a feeling of ecstasy.

"That's enough killer" Damon said jokingly as he pried Elena off of Matt.

Matt for his part simply looking confused. Of course he also had an ear-to-ear grin on his face, but was quickly shaken back into reality. It was a quite realization that they had all witnessed Elena's last moments as a human.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: As always thanks for taking the time to read my story Reviews are always appreciated.

Shortly after having tasted the delicious nectar of Matt's blood. Elena announced that she was feeling tired and really just wanted to get some sleep. With this announcement a small light began to shine in Stefan's eyes while Damon's seemed to dim ever so slightly.

"I'll take you up." Stefan said

He rose enveloping Elena in his strong arms. If one were watching this scene they would assume that this loving embrace was part of some reciprocal feelings. However, a careful observer would see a sudden tension build between the pair only to be diminished almost as soon as it began.

Damon sat and watched the pair ascend the antique staircase wondering what would be next for the odd group. He knew that Elena would at first have problems with controlling not only her bloodlust, but also her emotions. He could sense even then that not only were her emotions going to be heightened his were being effected as well.

While he did not want her to ever have to make such a choice. Part of him was relieved and terrified that she had in fact decided to embrace this latest in a long list of events that have spiraled out of control.

He knew that that while he promised Stefan that he would leave town if she chose him. He could not simply just walk away from a woman who with a fleeting glance could captivate and ensnare him. It was odd that someone who had lived to see such history as the Civil War, both World Wars, and slew of other incidents throughout history that one woman could make him stop dead in his tracks.

As he lumbered into his own bedroom with a bottle of bourbon and crystal glass tucked into his arm. He could only hope that he would be able to help her in this new life. However, despite this desire he knew that his brother would most likely want to spare Elena the "horrors" of vampirism as he described them. It was those thoughts that hardened his resolve even further that he would have to remain nearby when his brother's efforts proved to futile.

While Damon was pondering what the future would hold for not only himself, but also the object of his unrequited love. That very same person was having her own epiphany. Although, her own revelations where coming to her in a more restful state.

As Elena began to rouse from her fitful sleep she was overcome with a sudden sense of panic. For a few brief moments she began to forget where exactly she was, and the events that had transpired and led to her current state.

Her eyes slowly began to crack open and she found herself in a room that while she was familiar with it. Looked far different that she had remembered. It was not that the contents had changed, or even the layout. It was her own perceptions of the room. She had always been told that vampirism heightened the senses, and emotions. However, despite this knowledge she was unprepared for the reality. As she gazed around the room she was struck with how vibrant the room looked despite the muted light coming in from the dark shades that lined the room's windows. She gazed around the room and was held breathless at the inherent beauty that the aged mahogany stained dark long before she had ever come into the room.

She followed the dark grains of wood up to the fine oak antique furniture that was inlaid with the most beautiful patterns that she had ever seen. It was if the wood in the furniture was still alive. She also began to feel the fine Egyptian cotton that made up the bed that she was currently lying in. The feel of the fabric was amazing. In those brief moments she could almost feel the individual threads wrapping around her in a soft embrace almost like a lover long forgotten.

The simple joys of tactile pleasure where soon replaced with an almost flurry of activity happening all around her. It started with what she perceived to be small scampering going on around her. At first she could not make out what or even where it was happening around her. Then as she focused on the source of the sound she saw it.

A spider was running as fast as it could along the baseboard on the opposite side of the room. What shocked her was not the fact that it was a spider. Was the fact that she could not only hear the small arachnid moving across the floor, but she could see it. It was in an almost unreal detail that she was able to make out the small curves of its spiny body as it rushed for safety.

Then without warning her defenses went into overdrive. She felt an arm wrapping itself around her small waist. Her first instinct was to fight back before this intruder had the upper hand. At the same time the intruder softly spoke in her ear as he pressed himself against her small frame.

"Good Morning!" the voice said lovingly as its owner attempted to eliminate any space between the pair.

It was with a sudden realization that Elena remembered whom the soothing voice belonged to and allowed her self to relax. Although, if she was to be honest with herself she would admit that it's sound did not bring to her the same comfort that it once did in the not so distant past. Despite her misgivings she found herself rolling to face the owner.

She had looked at Stefan often enough in the last couple of years that she was sure that she knew ever detail of his face. However, she looked at him through new eyes, and what she saw amazed her. As she looked upon him she could see small flecks of red in his otherwise emerald eyes followed by small imperfections in his skin; which she had always seen as flawless. As she began to breath in she detected the familiar smell that had brought her comfort for so long. It was reassuring that at least that part of her new life would not change.

"Your senses are heightened now, and it may take some time for you to adjust." Stefan said with a small smile on his face that indicated that he understood the look of wonder and intrigue that was written across her face.

"Is it always so intense." Elena asked unsure of how else to describe it.

"In time you will learn how to mute sense and feelings and only have to call on them when you want too."

As the pair unwrapped themselves from the soft bed sheets and began to walk down the long darkened corridors. Elena could not help feel a sense of wonderment that she was not sure she could ever recapture. It was like a child seeing the world for the first time. She was aware of everything that she touched.

As she descended the stairs onto the second floor landing she was suddenly struck with an odor that she had known for almost as long as she had known Stefan.

"Damon" she muttered to herself quietly.

She could smell the musky odor that she associated with his cologne. It was strong and confident, and spoke to an unseen danger. It was in a word Damon. She wasn't sure how long she lingered on the second floor landing. However, it was Stefan's voice that brought her out of her revelry.

"Let's see if we can get you situated for breakfast."

As the pair entered the kitchen Elena was suddenly struck with an intense pain that she was not sure why it appeared.

"I'm so sorry" Stefan said as he rushed around the room closing the blinds in the large kitchen.

Elena was horror stuck and launched herself in to a dark corner of the room to avoid the light that brought such intense pain. She would later describe the pain as boiling acid applied directly to her skin. Where the soft sheets of Stefan's bed brought joy and amazement. The sun brought pain and torture that was unmatched.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry I should have closed the blinds before you tried to come in."

Catching her breath Elena was certainly never going to forget the feeling of the sun anytime in the near future. It amazed her that while her new senses heightened everything around her it could bring not only just enjoyment, but it could bring unbearable pain.

"I see baby brother has once again neglected to protect you from harm" Damon said as he lounged in the entrance to the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

"It's my fault I should have remembered."

Stefan exited the kitchen holding a water bottle full of a red liquid. She knew that this was liquid was literally life in a bottle. It was what she was craving. Sense she woke up she has felt an undying burn in the back of her throat that just would not go away. She knew that nothing would be able to quench the thirst that had been growing by every second.

"Let's try this on for taste. It will help ease some of the ache's from the sunburn." Stefan said as he reached out with the bottle.

Elena took the bottle with apprehension. While she knew that drinking blood was now a huge part of her life. She was not sure if she would be able to bring herself to actually drink the dark elixir.

"It's rabbit blood."

That small statement brought a sigh of relief. She had before bed spoke to Stefan about her desire to never harm another living person, and to abstain from drinking human blood. If she was going to live this life then she would adopt the Stefan diet.

At first she was worried that she would not be able to drink. However, as her lips touched the smooth plastic container she began to drink in earnest. The feeling was filling but not satisfying. She felt that something was missing. She began to remember the taste of Matt's blood from last night, and she could feel the veins around her eyes moving. It was then that she felt a pain coming from her gums just above her incisors. It was painful, but she knew that she had to finish drinking.

"So what do you think?" Stefan asked as he gazed at Elena.

"Something doesn't taste right. It tastes different than last night."

He went on to explain that animal blood was very different than human blood. It was as he described it an acquired taste, but that he her body was craving blood so it would be best to drink as often as possible to keep her from going after human blood.

"We can go hunting as soon as the sun goes down. That will help, fresh blood is better than drinking out of the bottle." Stefan said as he took the empty bottle to take back to the kitchen.

"So the 'Bunny Diet' huh" The dark voice which could only belong to Damon Salvatore uttered.

"This is a better way to live. We don't have to hurt human's to live. Besides if I don't ever develop a taste for human blood I won't ever be tempted."

"You're kidding yourself Elena. We are vampires despite my brother's best effort we feed on human blood. It's is…"

Damon was not able to finish that as Stefan chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen.

"It's her choice Damon! You can't push her into feeding on human's there is a better way." Stefan called out as he stood in front of Elena.

"Right brother of course you would know all about feeding on human blood. If she does not learn control eventually she will snap and it is going to cost a human their life." Damon snapped back.

"Damon please understands." Elena asked almost pleading for him to stop as she stepped closer to Damon.

Damon knew that this was going to be a losing battle. He also understood that despite Stefan's best intentions eventually she would break. He also knew that if Stefan had his way then Elena would turn into another ripper that could possibly be worse than Stefan in his darkest days. He would not let Stefan's guilt be transferred to Elena.

Damon didn't say anything further, and walked out of the room leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

For the rest of the day Stefan began to explain to Elena her new life, the rules, the benefits. It was a lot for her to take in and process, but she still managed to take it fairly well. They also managed to get ahold of Caroline who had taken up residence at Matt's.

She explained that Alaric had outed her and Tyler to the rest of the council. She also found out that everyone else's identities were safe at the moment. She also let them know about Tyler. Stefan told Caroline that he would go to the Lockwood cellar later. They also learned that Bonnie has been missing sense Klaus died.

As everyone tried to process all of the information that they had been given the day seemed to wane and pass quickly. Elena was able to learn to better control her senses than when she first woke that morning. She learned that while she could never completely turn off her senses she could at least mute them that would allow her to function. Stefan said that these sense were going to be important when she began to hunt. It would also be an important part of her being able to function in places with lots of humans.

As the last rays of sunlight began to set across the horizon. Elena was filled with a new since of adventure. Stefan had said that he would take her out hunting, and that she would be able to start experimenting with some of the physical vampire powers.

As Elena took her first steps outside all day. She was momentarily overwhelmed by the sounds and smells that she had never noticed before. It was those first few moments that she began to hear animals moving around, and even the smells.

Stefan began by showing Elena how to use her newfound speed. He explained that it wasn't so much of a matter of running faster. It really was more about her mind willing herself to propel forward.

While Stefan and Elena were having a Vampire 101 class. Damon sat on the steps leading up to the boarding house watching. He knew that while Stefan meant well this was not the right way to prepare Elena for her life as a vampire. The most important feature missing in her tutelage is blood. Damon knew that Stefan would never be able to teach Elena how to control herself around human blood. This would keep her from ever functioning normally in society. It would also make her vulnerable to attack, and even injury.

Damon had no doubt that Stefan loved Elena. He also knew that he would never be able to give her the hard truth about survival, and would try to protect her from her vampirism though that is what continues to be Stefan's greatest failure. Despite this knowledge he would have to wait for Elena to come to him. With Bonnie missing in action he would also have to find a way to get her a daylight ring.

While Damon was planning on how he could help Elena despite the best efforts of 'Saint Stefan' to transfer his guilt of being a vampire onto Elena. Elena was discovering the wonders of the night. She was amazed at how clearly she could see regardless of how dark it was. Stefan explained that the key was to focus on the heartbeat of the animal. Once you find the animal's heartbeat you can use it to find her prey.

The feeling was overpowering. She could feel the heart beat. It was calling out to her. She waited for the small creature to move. The anticipation was best part. She shook with anticipation. Then she felt it. The rabbit began to run perpendicular to her position. Before it could disappear she used a burst of speed to surge past the rabbit, and grab it. It was in that moment that her fangs extended and her eyes gave over to the blood lust. As she drained the rabbit she was excited by the hunt, but the blood only seemed to mute the craving for blood. She didn't understand, but as time would wear on the cravings for human blood could only be muted, but never taken completely away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

AN: Thank you for all those who have started to follow my story, or have provided PM's and reviews. They are truly appreciated.

The next couple of days began to slow down from the overall confusion that had been the norm for the first day. Eventually, Elena and Stefan were able to track down Bonnie. While she was relatively secretive about her whereabouts she was more than willing to provide a daylight ring for Elena.

Elena had been initially concerned about what Bonnie's reaction to having yet another friend taken into death's embrace. However, she appeared to be almost apathetic regarding the whole thing.

"Elena, it was only a matter of time before it happened. Although, I would have to say that I thought it would be a few years down the road." Bonnie said cryptically, but Elena wouldn't push the matter further.

She knew that for her part it was difficult to loose both of her best friends to vampirism. While they were not truly dead. She knew that a part of her that was similar to Bonnie was gone forever. She first noticed it the moment Bonnie entered the room to give her the daylight ring.

Elena had made sure to go hunting before she arrived, but despite that not only the sound of Bonnie's heartbeat, but also the intoxicating aroma overwhelmed her the moment she entered the room . She knew that this smell could only be one thing, and that was the thing that she now desired above all else. She knew that it was blood...human blood.

For her part Elena was able to maintain long enough to give Bonnie a heart felt hug. She knew that if Bonnie was going to trust her with the ring then she would have to earn that trust. Part of that trust would be able to calm herself around humans.

"Thank you so much for the ring. It really is beautiful, where did you get it."

For that part Bonnie was evasive knowing that if the truth of where the ring came from would start a confrontation between the two Salvatore brothers. While she may have had a strong dislike of the elder brother that often times bordered on hatred. She knew that Elena was the one person that he would do anything for no matter the consequence. She also knew that while Stefan would always be a good match for Elena, and that he was safe. When Bonnie thought about Stefan in terms of her and Elena; Stefan was the safe choice. She knew that he would never push her into anything that would do her potential harm.

Then there was the elder brother's relationship with Elena. The only way she could describe the pair would be "fire and ice" they were both opposite forces of nature. That when they came in contact with each other it was as if a hurricane was created in their wake. She knew that Damon would always push her. He was drive her to be better than the previous. It was this fire that consumed both of them that she worried most about. Together, they could be a force for good or a force for evil. She was just never sure which it would be at any given time. As Bonnie gave her goodbye's she assured Elena that she would be by tomorrow, and keep her company.

With her daylight ring firmly attached to her hand she began to wonder the parts of the house that had been off limits due to the painful effects of the sun the previous day. It was as was moving through the house that she began to smell an intoxicating fragrance. At first it was subtle then it hit her like a freight train. With her heightened sense of smell she followed it to the library where she saw sitting in a high back chair reading a book Damon was sipping on a crystal glass; which given the smell and coloring of the liquid contained within was blood. Not just blood, but human blood.

"Can I help you Elena?" Damon said not bothering to hide his smirk.

"I um…"

"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps just a taste?" Damon said as if his voice was a fine silk.

Damon stood and took a side long sip of the life giving liquid, and began to stalk towards Elena who for her part was mesmerized not only by the odor that was permeating from the glass only a few feet away, but also from the figure standing before her. She had always harbored some attraction towards the Salvatore "bad boy". However, it was in that moment that she really began to take in his appearance. It was as if her senses were on fire again just like the first day that she had awoke from her deathly sleep.

As her eyes began to roam up the athletic form that was Damon Salvatore. She couldn't but notice as she reached his face that his face was nearly flawless. She couldn't help but smile as she moved her eyes away from his moist lips slightly stained with blood to her his icy blue eyes.

Then in a moment that she would later understand she was assaulted with a series of images that passed far to quick for her to understand, but she was suddenly struck with words and phrases.

". . . A love that consumes. . ." she said absently as moved her hands to her mouth.

"Elena, why don't we go hunting?" Stefan said breaking the pair from their pointed gazes.

Elena could only nod slightly as she as her mind was racing trying to make sense of the new images and words that were flooding her conscious. As the pair padded out to the forest. Elena's mind was swimming with questions.

Damon for his part recognized the internal struggle that was playing across Elena's soft features. His first impulse was to reach out towards her, and provide her the comfort that he knew that she needed. However, despite this deep desires to reach and embrace her. He understood that now was not the time.

He was beginning to notice the signs of a vampire loosing control. Damon understood better than most that vampire's were a predatory species, and that by trying to change their nature you were only delaying the inevitable.

If Elena was going to live as a vampire, and avoid the guilt that accumulated early in their lives when they lack the control not to kill their human victims. Then she would have to start learning about how to satisfy that need for the hunt; while also learning how to derive pleasure from their life.

One of the reasons that Stefan was so effective with Blondie was that her most base human emotion was a overwhelming need to exert control in all aspects of her life. This demeanor as vampire was amplified, and is what eventually allowed her to control her thirst. Elena was not that person. It was her compassion that was her driving force, and would also be her undoing as a vampire. The guilt that she would feel could drive her to turn off her emotions.

Damon knew that he could not allow that to happen. He would have dig deep and find the courage to look past his feelings for Elena, and he would have to teach her not how to suppress her vampiric nature like Stefan would have her do. Instead, he was going to have to teach her how to live and derive pleasure from her life as a vampire.

While Damon thought ruefully on how to teach Elena on how to control her abilities as a vampire. Elena's thoughts were not far from his own. She may have chosen Stefan, and even chosen to live as he did, hunting animals instead of humans. While she was adamant that she did not want to kill a human. She knew that something was missing. She wasn't sure what it was that was missing, but she somehow understood that it involved the other Salvatore brother.

As she finished her last kill she looked up at Stefan, who for his part looked at her with a mixture of pride, love, and even uncertainty. She wasn't sure why he looked at her like that more often now than when was still human. She had believed that when she chose him that their relationship would return to the simple symbiotic nature that it once had before when they were just Stefan and Elena.

Now their lives were something else entirely. She had always understood that things would change between them. She just wasn't sure why or how the change had occurred without her knowing about it. In the past when she would look upon Stefan she could only see the goodness and love that made her feel so safe when around him. Now she looked at him and she still felt a sense of love, but the safety and passion that had once been there was lost. If she was being completely honest with herself. She would've realized that any hope of having that life left when he had threatened to drive her off Wickery Bridge in his quest for vengeance.

As and Stefan trudged back to the boarding house she was suddenly filled with anticipation. She had hoped that perhaps she would catch a glimpse of Damon. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was offering her human blood, or if it was something else that was drawing her to him. It was as if there was something that she was trying to remember. It was bubbling just beneath the surface waiting for her to remember.

Once they returned Elena retired to bathroom to take a hot shower. While Stefan told her that he had some something to give her that he said would help her in understanding why her choice was so courageous. When she got out of the shower she put on a simple cotton dress that while it was comfortable but still gave her sex appeal in her innocence .

When Stefan returned from upstairs, he held in his hand a leather bound book; which she immediately recognized as one of his many journals. She had in the past read through one of his journals in the past at the urging of Damon when they were tracking him in their attempts to help him escape.

"I want you to read this it will help you understand why I made the choice to not feed on humans."

"You can just tell me you know. I really don't have to read your private thoughts."

"Well, that's the thing if I were to just tell you I would try to hide aspects that I want to repress. Its really better you read for yourself." Stefan said as he handed her the journal.

"I've got to run some errands in town. I should be back tonight. I have to make sure that our tracks were covered, and that you are still invisible to the council." Stefan said as he leaned in to give me a subtle kiss.

As Elena read the musty pages she was began recognize the very bloodlust that was coursing through her at very moment. It was strange that despite all of the control that she has seen Stefan use in the past that he could be so lost to the blood. It was almost frightening. She had seen Stefan when he had stopped feeding on human's loose control, and wondered if that was what would happen to her if she got a taste of human blood. She sat there with a confused and pensive face.

"The answer to your question is yes." Damon said as he lounged against one of the bookshelves.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She said slightly annoyed that he was watching her and that she still could not tell when he came into the room.

"On wither or not you could loose control like my 'dear' brother does on occasion." Damon said smirking.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to feed on human blood. I should be able to do it." Elena said sounding less sure of herself with every word she uttered.

"It's not wrong to want to drink it. It's how you become stronger, and it is the best way to avoid killing innocents."

"How can you say its ok to drink human blood. I mean look at what Stefan…"

"Stefan never could learn to control himself. He will never be able to unless he begins to understand that there is no reason to feel guilty. In fact if he would embrace the idea that to feed we don't need to bring pain, and instead can bring unimaginable pleasure then perhaps he wouldn't have to slaughter bunnies."

As Damon finished his lecture he couldn't help but find himself stepping closer. The words leaving his mouth were barely said above a whisper as he closed the chasm that was between him and Elena.

"Damon…" She said unsure as to why she was feeling so breathless.

When she opened her eyes he was gone. She at first thought she had dreamt the entire exchange. Only to hear his voice call out to her once again.

"Well, are you coming." Damon said with slight smirk.

"Where are you wanting to go." Elena said trying not to smile back.

"To give you adventure and… a little danger."


End file.
